It was always you
by buttercupXbutch5
Summary: Buttercup is an aspiring singer hoping to get a career in the biz. Blossom, her sister, has always hoped to get the perfect husband-family fantasy and is about to get it with Kaleb. But because of an accident (yeah, right!) their dreams seem to be suddenly changed. OMG! Rated T but ratings may go up. Greens and reds! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. Hope you like it and keep on reading E.M.I: Excelling Monsters Institute!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Buttercup's P.O.V _**

-Come to me, come to me fries!-

The fries were walking towards me and they spoke.

-Buttercup, please eat...-

*RRRIIIINNNGGG*

Again? Three times I have had that dream and I just can't eat the damned fries!

I kept trying to sleep to see if I could fall asleep again but my phone didn't stop ringing so I answered it. For my further delight it turned out to be none other than my sister that by casualty has her room next door to mine.

-Today is the day!- she said super excitedly- Do you think you can come to the dress after your audition?- I guess I could go...

-Shit, my audition!- I exclaimed.- Sorry I have to go change. I'll meet you outside in 5.-

-Okay, see you.- I hung up and went to brush my teeth. I finished brushing and changing in probably about 3 minutes. New record!

I got out of my room and ran into my older sister.

-Morning, Blossom.- I said.

-Good morning, Buttercup. You ready for that audition?-

-Am I? I've been waiting for it for over four months now.-

-Put this in your bra.- She handed me over a roll of toilet paper. I grabbed it but refused.

-Remember, Buttercup, dress for the things..- I have heard this lecture more than a thousand times so I cut her off nonchalantly.

-You want not for the things you have, yeah, I know.- She just rolled her eyes but they widened as she noticed something.

-Are you serious, Buttercup!- She pulled something out of my hair. - A Cheeto!- I took it from her and smirked.

-You mean my breakfast.- I ate it and stormed out the door as fast as I could.

* * *

**_Blossom's P.O.V _**

It's here. The day is finally here.

My wedding gown fitting!

Yes, I know the most exciting day ever, am I right?

I got there and the manager welcomed me and took me to the fitting rooms where my dress was. I tried it on and went outside so I could see myself in the mirror, but before I could I was tackled by my best friends and my cousin.

-I'm so glad you guys could make it!-

-Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss it for the world!- Bunny said with excitement gleaming in her eyes.

-So tell me, how do I look?- I asked.

-You are going to be the most gorgeous bride, EVER!- Bell cried. Joined by a chorus of alibi to me and my dress.

-Okay, enough. Selfie time!- My cousin Berserk yelled putting her phone in front of us and took the picture.

-Let me see.- I grabbed the phone to make sure I looked perfect but my finger moved a little and I scrolled to the previous picture. And in that moment, right then and there, my heart broke because of what I saw. It was a picture of Berserk kissing someone, someone awfully familiar.

Kaleb.

* * *

**So that is my new story. Tell me what y'all think would ya! That means... REVIEW! **

**See ya later and be greater!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me standing in a podium) My people, I am here to apologize for my tardiness in updating but I had a lack of creativeness for a while but I am back. So, without further ado here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

-I'm saying it, the guy is a pussy!- I yelled pacing around the living room while my sister was crying and eating ice cream in the couch.

-Bu-but maybe it wasn't in purpose, maybe it just slipped.- She said hopefully.

-It slipped!? Soap slips, you don't slip your tongue into someone's mouth!- Blossom kept on crying helplessly.

-You have to cancel the wedding.- I said a little calmer. She turned to me with a quizzical look on her face and ice cream.

-I can't cancel it. Everything is done, the venue, the church, my dress,the bridesmaids' dresses, everything.- She whined.

-I know you want this, but do you really want it? What happened to that dream you had about going around the world helping people that needed it, eh, what happened?-

-You are one to talk about wanting.-

-What is that supposed to mean?- I spat at her.

-Oh, nothing. Just that you have always wanted Butch but you never told him.- Oh, she did not just say that.

-The time was never right.- I said.

-Never right?- she asked incredulously. -What about middle school?-

-I had acne.- I said looking at my shoes.

-And in high school?-

-We were both trying to get better at school.- Not that it ever happened.

-And when he was going to go to New York to that film school?-

-His whole family was there.- I answered never looking up.

-Exactly. So, don't come to me talking about stuff that I want when you never fought for what you wanted.- she said angrily.

-If you get your dream and you cancel the wedding I'll tell him.-

-Yeah, right.-

-Here.- I handed her the phone. -Call him and tell him that it's over and then I'll call Butch.- She took it and looked at it, but instead of calling him she pointed it to me.

-Why don't you call Butch first and then I'll call Kaleb?- She glared at me. She is not going to turn it around. I glared back.

-Because yours is way more important than a stupid crush.- I answered harshly. She opened her mouth as if to agree but she shook her head and said.

-Yeah, I don't think so.- UGH!

-Look you brat if I tell you that something is more important than another thing you go with it and you don't you go and...- The ringing of the Intercom stopped me from hurting my big sister's feelings. Not that I would have minded. She answered and looked at me with a "I'm so getting back at you" kind of look.

-Oh, hi, Butch.- No! -You know, we were just talking about how Buttercup has something very important to tell you.- This bitch! -Sure come on up.- She hung up and turned to me.

-Revenge isn't only your thing.- I glared at her. She went to her room to let me open the door. The minute she shut the door she started crying again. The door bell rung and I don't know out of where I straightened myself up and went to open the door.

-Hey there BC!- Uh, how he says my name!

-Hey Butch!- He hugged me and I of course hugged back. I noticed that he brought a bouquet of flowers. Pink tulips to be exact.

Blossom came out with her mascara running and an attempt to be cheerful.

-Hi Butch.- He ran to her as soon as she finished and tackled her into a hug.

-I heard what happened.- How did that happen?

-What? How?- She looked worried as shit.

Butch took out his phone and it had Facebook and of course the latest post was a picture of Blossom fighting Berserk.

-Oh my God.- She covered her mouth and started crying again. Wait, what is that? I took the phone from him and looked at the people that liked it. That fucking bastard! I showed it to Blossom.

-Look at who gave it a Like.- I told her and zoomed on Kaleb's name. Here came the crying.

-Now would you cancel it?-

-No, I won't.-

-Oh, for God's sake Blossom, the guy is a bastard that cheated on you with your cousin!- I yelled and nodded to Butch so he could help me nodded at Blossom and told her that I was right. She just kept saying she wouldn't. This girl just knows how to get on my nerves.

-You know what? Like your not going to cancel it then you can we go enjoy your wedding without me.- I looked at her dead and the eye. She better believe it because I'm not lying. -Neither of us.- I pointed to Butch and to myself.

-Fine. I don't need either of you.- She left to God knows where. We went to my room and I rambled about how I can't stand my sister and I how don't want to live with her anymore. He just listened to me.

-Do you want to stay at my house? I mean it's my dad's birthday and were doing a week long celebration.-

-Sure.- I answered coolly. Yyyyyeeeeeeesssssssss!

* * *

**That's it. I don't think I'll be updating in a while for this story. Don't ask me why because I don't know either. But I'll try to update for my other two stories: E.M.I: Excelling Monsters Institute and PPGZ: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**See ya later and it's not forever!**


End file.
